This invention relates to quick release assemblies for attaching removable parts to frames and to quick release hub assemblies for bicycles.
Many bikes incorporate wheels having hubs that are furnished with quick release assemblies that are useful for quickly attaching and detaching the wheels to and from the bicycle frame. Quick release assemblies are also utilized for seat posts and other removable components of bicycles. Most quick release assemblies incorporate a hand-operated lever that interacts with a cam, securing and releasing, for instance, the hub to and from the fork of a bicycle frame in response to operation of the lever. Because quick release assemblies allow removable components such as wheels to be removed from a bicycle frame very quickly, such removable components, especially wheels, are often stolen. Although skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward improving the structure and function of quick release assemblies, relatively little effort has been directed toward quick release assemblies that are designed to resist unwanted and unauthorized operation.
Thus, there is a need for a new and improved quick release assembly that is easy to make, easy to use, inexpensive and highly efficient and that incorporates unique features that prevent unwanted and unauthorized operation.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved preferred embodiments of an invention that relate to a new and useful quick release assembly. One preferred embodiment of the invention consists of an axle having an end, a cam pivoted to the end of the axle, and a stop. Further to this embodiment is an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the end of the axle, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the end of the axle. The engagement element detachably secures the complemental engagement element, and the stop interacts with the cam inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Preferably, a handle is attached to the cam. Still further to this embodiment is a key, and a detachably engagable keyway carried by the stop. A key handle is attached to the key. It is to be understood that the positioning of the key and the keyway can be reversed, in which the keyway is carried by the key handle and the key is carried by the stop. In a particular embodiment, the axle is attached to a removable part of a bicycle. In another embodiment, the axle is attached to a hub. In one aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention consists of an axle having an end, a cam mounted to the end of the axle for pivotal movement, and a stop movable between a first position detached from the end of the axle and a second position secured to the end of the axle inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Further to this embodiment is a key, and a detachably engagable keyway carried by the stop. An engagement element is carried by one of the stop and the end of the axle, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element is carried by the other of the stop and the end of the axle. Preferably, a handle is attached to the cam, and a key handle is attached to the key. It is to be understood that the positioning of the key and the keyway can be reversed, in which the keyway is carried by the key handle and the key is carried by the stop. In a particular embodiment, the axle is attached to a removable part of a bicycle. In another embodiment, the axle is attached to a hub. In one aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the invention consists of a pivot pin, an axle having an end secured to the pivot pin, a cam pivoted to the pivot pin, and a stop. Further to this embodiment is an engagement element carried by one of the stop and the pivot pin, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element carried by the other of the stop and the pivot pin. The engagement element detachably secures the complemental engagement element, and the stop interacts with the cam inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Preferably, a handle is attached to the cam. Still further to this embodiment is a key, and a detachably engagable keyway carried by the stop. A key handle is attached to the key. It is to be understood that the positioning of the key and the keyway can be reversed, in which the keyway is carried by the key handle and the key is carried by the stop. In a particular embodiment, the axle is attached to a removable part of a bicycle. In another embodiment, the axle is attached to a hub. In one aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Yet still another preferred embodiment of the invention consists of a pivot pin, an axle having an end secured to the pivot pin, a cam mounted to the pivot pin for pivotal movement, and a stop movable between a first position detached from the pivot pin and a second position secured to the pivot pin inhibiting pivotal movement of the cam. Further to this embodiment is a key, and a detachably engagable keyway carried by the stop. An engagement element is carried by one of the stop and the pivot pin, and a detachably engagable complemental engagement element is carried by the other of the stop and the pivot pin. A handle is attached to the cam, and a key handle is attached to the key. It is to be understood that the positioning of the key and the keyway can be reversed, in which the keyway is carried by the key handle and the key is carried by the stop. In a particular embodiment, the axle is attached to a removable part of a bicycle. In another embodiment, the axle is attached to a hub. In one aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a wheel. In another aspect of the invention, the hub is attached to a bicycle frame.
Consistent with the foregoing summary of preferred embodiments and the ensuing detailed description, which are to be taken together, the invention also contemplates associated apparatus and method embodiments.